


The Innocent Cell Phone Saleswoman

by Starlight217



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Starwars - Freeform, These are not the droids youre looking for, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight217/pseuds/Starlight217
Summary: Ben needs a new cell phone and can't help but be taken by the beautiful sales woman. Merciless flirting and heavy petting ensue.





	The Innocent Cell Phone Saleswoman

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Reylo Fanfic Recs 'Rewrite the Stars Fest' for the prompt "These are Not the Droids You're Looking For" given by tmwilson.

Rey was rushing out the door, she was late to work again. She threw her yellow shirt on and jogged to make sure she’d catch the bus. She was a whirlwind, per usual. The bus was there when she jogged up to the stop and she hopped on quickly, so she wouldn’t miss it and have to take a cab. She was able to take a breath for the first time all morning. She was not looking forward to her shift. It wasn’t that she hated her job, she just found it mundane. It made her money while she was going to school and it was fine for the time being. 

She clocked in and took her place behind the counter where she sold technology to people who knew nothing about technology. She sold 2 iPods and an iPad that morning. It was mindless really, people asked the dumbest questions, they didn’t really know what they wanted, as long as it made them look cool. 

She was talking to her coworker, Finn, when she heard a very deep voice behind her. 

“I need help,” it said, to the point. 

Rey turned around, “How can I help-” she stopped, taking the man in. He was VERY tall, very brooding, and VERY VERY handsome. She was not expecting it. She was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open, she didn’t intend it to be. She shook her head and pulled herself together. “How can I help you?” she said again, able to finish this time. 

“I need a phone,” the man said. 

“Well you’ve come to right place,” she said and walked out from behind the counter. “What phone do you currently have?” she asked. 

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a galaxy. “Here it is,” he said. It was 3 models old and Rey hadn’t seen one in ages. 

“Wow,” she said, taking the phone in her hands. 

“I know, it’s not the prettiest,” he said, winking at Rey. She could feel her cheeks blush. 

“I haven’t seen a model like this in years,” she confessed, stifling a giggle. A giggle. Rey can’t remember ever having giggled before in her life. 

He was looking at last year’s androids. 

“These are not the droids you’re looking for,” Rey told him, shooting him a coy smile. 

“I like when a woman can tell me what I want,” he told her. 

She escorted him to the new model of android phones. “If you are going to stick with a droid, then these are the ones I would recommend,” she told him. 

“If, huh?” he said, “What does,” he stopped and looked at her nametag, “the beautiful Rey recommend?” he asked her. 

“I’m an apple girl myself, so I always recommend the newest iPhone,” she told him, “And I wouldn’t want you to have anything but the best,” she added, looking up at him. 

“Well it does seem I’ve got the best saleswoman, show me the phone,” he demanded. 

“Your wish is my command,” she added, grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him to the apple section, a little more aggressively than she normally would be. 

“This is the most recently released model,” she told him. “It had many features,” she started. 

“Can it call people?” he asked. 

“Of course,” she smiled back. 

“Can it go on the internet,” he asked. 

“Of course,” she smiled at him again. 

“Can it be used to contact the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met?” he asked, looking at her intensely, and hoping she understood. 

“Well that depends,” she answered, “Have you met this girl,” she batted her eyelashes at him, wondering who this girl was that took over her body. 

“Well, come to think of it, I have,” his whole face taken over by a smile, “just recently though,” he added quickly, his eyes shining. 

“Well, if you decide to ask her for her number, then this phone would be an excellent way to contact her,” she said, boldly. 

“Perfect,” he asked, “boy I hope she gives it to me when I ask,” he smiled at her. 

“You won’t know unless you try,” she told him. 

“Well I suppose that’s true now, isn’t it,” he flirted mercilessly. 

“So, is this the phone you’d like to purchase?” she asked him. 

“Yes, can you help me set it up?” he asked, leaning in to her closely. 

“Sure can, follow me,” she told him. 

“Anywhere,” he answered and followed her to the opposite counter. 

He watched her diligently as she started to fiddle with the phone. She was explaining things to him but he wasn’t listening. He was just watching her. The way she moved and the way spoke. 

“Sir?” she asked, realizing she didn’t know his name. 

“Huh?” he responded. 

“You need to create an apple id,” she handed him the phone. 

“Oh, right,” he said, embarrassed, “also, never call me sir again,” he scolded. 

“Well then, what should I call you?” she asked. 

“Ben,” he said. 

“Ben,” she replied. “Set up your apple id,” she smiled at him. 

Ben mindlessly created an apple id. He handed the phone back to Rey. She continued the process of setting up his new phone. She was loading apps and talking about him losing his contacts, which of course he didn’t care about since he had about 3 in his old phone anyway. 

“Rey,” he interrupted her, “What about you? Can you add in your contact?” he asked brazenly, hoping for her to agree to it. 

“It’s already in there,” she smiled and winked, handing him his phone back. 

“I still like a woman who can tell me what I want,” he told her. 

“Well then let’s cash you out and then you can take me to lunch. You want pizza from the 

food court, by the way,” she added, smiling at him and leading him to the register. 

“Well yes, I do,” he told her, “I knew I had a craving I just couldn’t put my finger on,” he

smiled at her, “Sbarro,” he said. 

She stepped up and ordered a slice of pizza. He watched her intensely. He ordered his pizza after hers and paid for both slices. They walked over to table and sat down.  Rey was regretting being this bold with this handsome stranger because know she had nothing to say to him. 

“So, cell phone sales, how does that treat you?” Ben asked, a smile on his face. 

“Very funny,” she answered, “I’m in school, this jobs just helps pay the bills,” she told him, smirking. “What about you, what do you do?” she asked him. 

“I work at a law firm,” he replied. 

“Ohhhh, a big shot lawyer,” she looked up at him, “You graced me with your presence and treated me to lunch. I’m in the presence of power,” she said. 

“Oh please, it’s not like that,” he responded, blushing from the compliments and the boost. “It’s a small little law firm,” he said. 

They shared the rest of their lunch with playful banter. 

“I really have to go finish my shift,” she told him, “thank you for lunch, it was a true pleasure to meet you,” she said to him, eyes shining. 

“The pleasure was all mine,” he responded and she took off back to work. She couldn’t get this brooding man out of her head. He occupied all her thoughts for the rest of the afternoon. She was daydreaming when the buzz of her phone brought her back to earth. 

**What time do you work until?**

**Who is this?**

**It’s your big shot lawyer.**

**5:00.**

**Come over after.**

Rey didn’t know what to say. He was practically a stranger, she couldn’t just show up to his house, or apartment, or whatever. 

“Who is that?” Finn asked her. 

“It’s that guy, from earlier, he wants me to come over after work,” she told him, looking at him and waiting for his reaction. 

“You totally should,” Finn responded, with a knowing look on his face. 

“What if he’s crazy? Or tried to murder me? Or attempts to take advantage of me?” She asked, looking at him. 

“Wow,” was all Finn could reply. 

**What’s your address?**

**2176 First Ave, Apartment 12.**

**I’ll be there. Don’t try to murder me. Or I’ll kill you. :)**

**Sounds like a plan.**

 

After her shift ended she wandered first over to the store next door. She couldn’t show up at his house in this yellow shirt and khakis. She bought a skater dress and tossed it on in the fitting room and carried the tag to the front to purchase it. She went to the bus stop and hopped on the bus. His apartment wasn’t actually too far from hers. A few blocks. She could walk home later. 

She walked up to his building and was shocked the difference a few blocks can make. This was a fancy building with a doorman and an elevator! She entered the building and approached the doorman. 

“Hello, I’m here to see Ben, apartment 12,” she told him. He called up to what was obviously Ben and then turned to her. 

“Take the elevator to the 12th floor,” he told her. 

She got in the elevator and hit the 12. Holy shit. She couldn’t believe this building. Each apartment was its own floor! How luxurious and fancy. When the door opened, she was in a foyer and Ben was coming around the corner. 

“Hi,” he said, a big grin on his face. 

“Um, hi!” she responded, “Look at this place, you totally undersold yourself earlier, a small time lawyer my ass,” she said back. 

“Oh this?” he looked around seeming genuinely embarrassed by what he had. 

“Um, yeah, this,” she said again, mouth agape. 

“Wine?” he asked her, eager to change the subject. 

“Oh, sure,” she replied. 

He lead her down the hallway and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and asked, “White? Red? Blush?” 

“Oh blush, for sure!” she answered, feeling herself do the same. What was even happening right now? 

He poured them each a glass of wine. “Are you hungry?” he asked. She suddenly felt her stomach rumble realizing the pizza was the last thing she ate. 

“I could eat,” she said. 

He picked up his new phone and called someone, “Hi Dave, it’s Ben. Yup, yup, make it two tonight, thanks!” 

“Is that how rich people order food?” she asked. 

He let out a hearty laugh and shook his head, his long hair moving elegantly, “ha, no. That was the doorman, he knows what I like, he orders it for me,” he answered. 

“Well, I like a man who can tell me what I want,” she gave him the same response he had given her earlier. He smiled at her. She smiled back. 

“So you have no plans to murder me?” she asked him, half joking, half serious. 

“Why would I want to murder the prettiest girl I’ve ever met?” he asked, flashing her a million dollar smile, his eyes twinkling. 

“Oh, you think flirting with me is going to make this whole ‘I might murder you’ thing better,” she responded, tossing a pillow at him. 

“Actually, I do,” he said leaning over and punching her gently on the arm. 

“Oh, see, I knew you had it out for me, punching me,” she said, smiling and reaching to push his shoulder.  Laughing, he leaned back to her, reaching out and tickling her ever so softly. She pushed him and he pushed back. After the tussle she looked up and he was leaned over her. They both paused for a second. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him back, harder. Just as their makeout session was getting hot and heavy, there was a ringing sound indicating the elevator was there. 

He pulled away, breathing heavily, “Shit. That’s the food,” he said, not wanting to give up his spot on top of Rey. 

“Well, let’s eat,” she said, missing the weight of him as soon as he stood up, “We can finish this later,” she winked at him and smoothed her dress out. He smiled wide and went to get the food, excited for what later might bring. 

 


End file.
